Fallout 4: Unlikely Discovery
by CloudF11
Summary: Since when did Vault-Tec build a vault underneath Diamond City? OC in this story is owned by sithis1323. Check him out!


_**Unlikely Discovery**_

 _This was a prompt sent to me by a user on this website by the name of sithis1323. Check them out!_

/\/\/\/\

Nate made his way to the gates of Diamond City with Cait and Nick following behind him.

He was eager to get inside and tell Nick everything he needed to so he could finally find his son. He went through so much to rescue Nick from that vault, and he wasn't going to waste any time to get the info he needed. Or, so he thought.

All of a sudden, Nate stepped on a large crack in the ground and fell through it, along with Cait and Nick. He hit the metal floor with a loud thump, and stood up to take a look around. As he scanned the room, he came across multiple cryo-pods. With his pistol at the ready, he looked inside each of the pods to find people in each one. They wore military fatigues and wore military hats.

"What the hell? Is this like the vault you were in, Nate?" Cait asked, her accent thick.

"Sure. Minus the fact that this one seems to be holding military soldiers," Nate replied.

"How come you weren't put in one of these fridges?" Nick wondered.

"Don't know," Nate answered. He came across the last pod in the room and looked inside. This one was different. The man inside had a black trench coat and a Chinese stealth mask, a skeleton skull roughly carved into the front. Nate pulled on the manual release as the man fell out of the pod, coughing and choking.

"Don't. Move," Nate coached as he pointed his 10mm pistol at the vulnerable man.

"Alright, alright," the man replied with an Irish accent. Cait crossed her arms at the sudden revelation.

"Name, now," Nate demanded.

"The name is Samuel Grimm, ex-soldier of the United States Military. I was put in cryogenic stasis here under Fenway Park," the man said, slowly removing his mask to reveal black, shaggy hair and pale skin.

"Well aren't you a fine thing," Cait blurted out.

"Thank ya bird, I could say the same thing for you," Samuel replied.

"Since when did Vault-Tec build a vault under Diamond City?" Nate asked.

"It was a private vault, lad. Only for soldiers like me," the man replied.

"That's odd, because I was in the military as well."

"You got frozen too?" Samuel inquired.

"Yep. Vault 111 in Sanctuary Hills. Only just thawed out recently," he replied.

"Ain't that a coincidence?" Samuel said. "Ya can put that gun away now, lad. I ain't gon' hurt ya."

Nate put away his weapon as he helped the man stand up. "Come on, Sam. The world is different now."

"I assumed as much," Samuel said, following Nate and the others.

/\/\/\/\

"Woah, so much has changed," Samuel marveled at the sight.

A woman in a red coat and a hat approached them. "Who'd you pick up, Blue?" the woman asked.

"Piper, this is Samuel Grimm. Apparently there was a vault for military members built underneath Diamond City. We found him in a cryo-pod," Nate explained.

"Another man out of time? This is great! Samuel, if you don't mind, stop by my office later. I'd like to interview you," the woman, presumably Piper, said.

"I'd love to, lass," Samuel told her.

"Great. See you in a bit."

"Come on, Sam. We have some work to do," Nate said. Samuel followed him as they made their way to Valentine's Detective Agency.

"I'll wait outside, Nathan. You head on in," insisted Samuel.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Samuel reassured him.

"I-I'll stay out here, with 'em. In case he wanders off," Cait volunteered.

"Alright. You two kids stay out of trouble," Nate laughed.

"So what's yer story, big boy?"

"O-Oh, uh, I was born to a rich family in good ole Ireland, and I fought in the Resource Wars before the world was blown to shite. Me parents allowed me to join the US Military only if I got cybernetic enhancements," Samuel informed Cait.

"I was the toughest one out on the battlefield. Once the Resource Wars were over, I was told by my general, General Chase, that I'd be frozen inside a pod down beneath what was Fenway Park. And now here I am, talkin' to a nice gal such as yerself."

"Army man, are ya? Killed anyone?" Cait asked curiously.

"Plenty. Those days were brutal. I've probably killed hundreds of men, and I can't say I liked doing it. But I'll kill anyone who deserves it," he replied.

"Say, why don't we head over to the boozer? Grab a drink?"

"I'd love too, lass," Samuel said, following Cait. _Janey Mack, she' beautiful,_ Samuel thought as he followed behind her.

"Aye, don't be bold and quit staring at me arse," Cait spat.

"I ain't!"

"Don't fib, lad. I always know," Cait objected.

And Cait was right. Samuel couldn't quit staring at her. She was breathtaking to him.

"The pub is right over 'ere. Well, it's an Inn but it's still got good beer," Cait informed him as she walked in. "Aye! Vadim! Get me a couple o' shots for my friend and I!"

"Of course Cait, what would ya like?"

"Strongest thing you've got!" Cait exulted.

Once they got their shots, the two sat down on one of the couches, sharing stories and experiences.

"How could yer parents do such a thing?" Samuel asked. He couldn't believe that her parents abused her, and even broke her leg. He promised to her that if he found her parents and her slave owners that he would kill them for what they had done.

"That's kind of ya, lad, but you don't need to do that," Cait told him, downing another shot.

All of a sudden, a large group of men in green armor waltzed over. One of them slapped Cait upside the head, and Samuel immediately jumped up to tell him off.

"What're you think yer doing, lad? You don't hit a girl," Samuel said, pushing his index finger into the man's chest.

"What you think you're doing?" the man shouted.

"You don't just hit a woman for no reason, ya gurrier," Sam shouted louder, attracting the attention of the other men. They circled around him.

"What did you just call me?" the man asked, spitting venom.

"I called ya a hooligan, if ya must know," Samuel spit back.

"Sam, stop it!" Cait said.

"I got this, bird," Sam called back to her.

The man threw a punch at Samuel, knocking his mask off. With one swift punch, Samuel knocked the other man across the room.

"Ever heard of cybernetics, mate?" Sam asked as he knocked him out. He turned around and noticed two men attacking Cait, and the other men terrorizing the other bar members.

Cait could put up a good fight. He grabbed one of the men attacking her and knocked him out as well, and proceeded to knock out the other men with his super strength.

"Ya fight good, lass," Samuel complimented her.

"You too," Cait complimented him back.

/\/\/\/\

"What the fuck happened here?" Nate asked as he walked into the Inn with Nick, their jaws hitting the floor. Gunners lied knocked out on the floor.

"We took care of 'em," Samuel said, downing a shot of Moonshine.

"Pretty damn good fighter, he is," Cait said, a smile on her face. Since when did _Cait_ smile?

"Uh, okay. I'm just going to… uh… leave you two, I guess. Enjoy yourselves…?" Nate said, backing out of the door. He didn't feel like ruining the moment and getting knocked out like those Gunners.

Cait and Samuel stayed in the Inn for the rest of the night, drinking and having laughs.


End file.
